


Diefenbakers freier Tag

by uena



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Universum gönnt Derek eine Pause vom ewig grausamen Alltag. Es gönnt ihm Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diefenbakers freier Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Coda zu 3x04 Unleashed
> 
> Ich konnte mir das nicht länger angucken, ohne kreativ einzuschreiten.

„Scott hat mir erzählt, was du mit Isaac gemacht hast.“

Stiles lehnt im Türrahmen zum Loft, als würde er dahin gehören, als habe er das Recht, einfach so in Dereks Privatsphäre einzudringen ... und nach einem Moment äußerst ungewohnter Selbstreflektion muss Derek zugeben, dass er über dieses Recht tatsächlich verfügt.

Derek ist oft genug in Stiles’ Zimmer eingebrochen, um das einsehen zu müssen. Das bedeutet nicht, dass er vom Bett aufstehen und Stiles ansehen, seine Anwesenheit honorieren würde.

Stattdessen drückt er sein Gesicht fester in die Matratze. Er hat keine Ahnung, wo Stiles herkommt, wie er es geschafft hat, sich an ihn heran zu schleichen und ihn zu überraschen ... und schiebt es auf körperliche Erschöpfung. Genauso wie er den Umstand auf körperliche Erschöpfung schiebt, dass er um zwei Uhr Nachmittags in Jeans und Tanktop im Bett liegt.

Alpha oder nicht, sich von einem Stahlrohr durch den Torso zu erholen, kostet _Energie_. Es hilft nicht, dass das Loft noch immer nach Dereks Blut stinkt.

Jetzt, da er sich darauf konzentriert, hört er Stiles’ Herzschlag – ein wenig zu schnell, immer ein wenig zu schnell – und Derek schließt die Augen. „Verschwinde, Stiles.“

„Und wenn nicht bewirfst du mich mit Gläsern?“ Stiles klingt gleichzeitig amüsiert und frustriert, und Derek ist nicht in der Gemütsverfassung – war es nie, wird es nie sein – um sich auf ihn einzulassen.

„Verschwinde einfach.“

„Uhm – nein?“ Stiles stößt sich vom Türrahmen ab, betritt das Loft und kommt näher, bleibt neben dem Bett stehen. Derek richten sich die Haare im Nacken auf, aber er dreht sich nicht um, bleibt still liegen.

Er kann sich heute nicht mit Stiles befassen; nicht heute, und auch danach nie wieder. Er will, dass es einfach nur _aufhört_. Alles. Alles soll einfach nur aufhören.

Stiles lässt sich von seiner abweisenden Haltung nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Derek ist sich nicht sicher, wann genau Stiles angefangen hat, sich in seiner Gegenwart zu entspannen, und es würde ihn irritieren, fühlte es sich nicht so unfassbar _gut_ an.

„Das Ding nach Isaac zu werfen, wenn du ganz genau weißt, was sein Vater im Laufe der Jahre mit ihm angestellt hat, war unfassbar scheiße von dir“, informiert Stiles ihn gedehnt.

Derek erwidert nichts.

„Aber ich schätze, das war der Sinn der Sache.“

Derek hält die Luft an, nur für ein paar Sekunden – und Stiles setzt sich zu ihm an die Bettkante. Es ist, als habe er auch noch den letzten Rest Respekt für Derek und dessen persönlichen Bereich verloren. „Erzählst du mir, was genau diesen Akt _herausragenden_ sozialen Fehlverhaltens – selbst für dich – ausgelöst hat?“

Derek nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug und dreht seinen Kopf zu Seite, gerade so weit, dass er sich vernünftig artikulieren kann, anstatt in die Matratze hinein zu sprechen. „Erzählst du mir, wie du hier rein gekommen bist?“

Stiles schnaubt. „Peter hat mich reingelassen.“

Derek wusste, er hätte seinen Onkel gleich nochmal umbringen sollen, als er von den Toten auferstanden ist. Er wusste es.

„Derek.“ Stiles klingt ... sanft. „Was ist los?“

„Wo ist Cora?“, fragt Derek, anstatt eine Antwort abzugeben. Die Unsicherheit – nicht zu wissen, wo sie ist – sollte ihn mit Panik erfüllen. Aber er fühlt nur ... Stiles ist ihm zu nah.

Also rollt Derek sich auf die Seite und aus dem Bett heraus; weg von Stiles, der auf dem Bett sitzen bleibt, ein Bein angewinkelt und unter sich gezogen, und aus durchdringenden Augen zu ihm aufblickt. Derek weicht seinem Blick aus purem Instinkt aus.

„Peter hat behauptet, er wolle sie zum Eisessen ausführen. Er wirkte überraschend ... geistig gesund, als er es gesagt hat.“

Das sollte Derek erst Recht in Panik versetzen – Peter allein mit seiner _Schwester_ – aber Cora war immer Peters Liebling, war immer seine kleine Prinzessin, und Peter ist _anders_ , seit Derek sie mit nach Hause gebracht hat.

Vielleicht besteht doch noch Hoffnung für seinen soziopathischen Onkel. Vielleicht.

Derek geht ums Bett herum und ans Fenster, dreht Stiles den Rücken zu.

„Dir ist klar, dass ich hier so lange sitzen bleibe, bis ich eine befriedigende Antwort von dir bekommen habe?“, fragt Stiles in die entstandene Stille hinein, und Derek schließt die Augen.

„Ich fürchte, du wirst dich damit abfinden müssen, dass ich keine für dich habe.“

„Gut, dann fangen wir anders an“, sagt Stiles prompt. „Dir ist aufgefallen, dass hier wieder vermehrt Leute sterben? Stellt sich raus, dass es vermutlich nichts mit den Alphas zu tun hat.“

Er klingt weder erleichtert noch in irgendeiner Form erfreut, und Derek kann ihm daraus nicht unbedingt einen Vorwurf machen.

„Laut Deaton ist unser Monster des Monats ein böser Druide.“

Das bringt Derek endlich dazu, sich voll zu Stiles umzuwenden und ihn anzusehen. „Ein böser -“

„Oh guck, Blickkontakt“, unterbricht Stiles ihn und steht vom Bett auf. „Wir machen Fortschritte.“

Er geht auf Derek zu und bleibt vor ihm stehen – direkt vor ihm. Etwas an seiner Haltung ist anders als sonst, und Derek kann nicht sagen, was. Er wirkt so –

„Nicht zu kommunizieren“, unterbricht Stiles seinen Gedankengang, „hat uns in der Vergangenheit nicht unbedingt weiter geholfen. Kommunikation ist lebensnotwendig für uns, wenn du so willst. Existentiell. Essentiell. Schrecklich wichtig. Weswegen ich hier bin und dir _sage_ , was vor sich geht. Ich wäre dir dankbar, würdest du mir einen ähnlichen Gefallen tun.“

Derek beißt die Zähne zusammen und senkt den Blick. Stiles steht viel zu nah, viel zu –

„Derek, verdammt noch mal, wir hängen hier alle zusammen drin, kannst du nicht _einmal_ -“

„Nicht zusammen“, sagt Derek heiser. Stiles strahlt plötzlich Ungeduld und Vorwurf aus, und Derek verspürt den absurden Drang, ihn zu besänftigen. Er räuspert sich. „Nicht alle zusammen. Hab Isaac weggeschickt.“

Er hört den flüchtigen Aussetzer in Stiles’ Herzschlag, und dann streckt Stiles seine Hände nach ihm aus, fasst ihn an den Schultern. Derek hat das Gefühl, rückwärts durch Watte in warmes Wasser zu fallen.

„Ich wusste es“, hört er Stiles murmeln. „Ich hab’s verdammt nochmal gewusst. Du verdammter, blöder, _selbstaufopfernder_ Idiot.“

Derek findet nicht, dass Stiles das Recht hat, so mit ihm zu reden. Wenn es einen verdammten, blöden, selbstaufopfernden Idioten gibt, dann ist das Stiles.

Und der hat nichtmal Werwolfheilkräfte, mit denen er sich rausreden könnte.

„Sie haben dich bedroht, richtig?“ Stiles’ Stimme klingt, als käme sie von weit her, dabei steht er noch immer direkt vor Derek. So dicht, dass Derek ihn schmecken kann. „Was haben sie gesagt?“

Derek hat sich geschworen, niemandem davon zu erzählen, niemanden in diese Sache hineinzuziehen. Denn die Alphas sind sein Problem, seins ganz allein, und er wird nicht zulassen, dass seinetwegen auch nur noch eine einzige Seele zu Schaden kommt.

Erica war ... sie muss die Letzte gewesen sein. Sie muss.

Aber Stiles klingt ... er klingt nach Autorität, nach Sicherheit und Schutz, und es ist Jahre her, seit Derek sich zuletzt sicher oder beschützt gefühlt hat. Er wollte nie ein Alpha sein – selbst wenn es dazu hätte kommen können, ohne dass er seine komplette Familie verliert.

„Sie wollen ... sie wollen, dass ich einen meiner Betas umbringe“, murmelt er, schließt wieder die Augen und lässt die Schultern hängen, entspannt sie unter Stiles’ Händen. Stiles hat fabelhafte Hände – groß und unerwartet kräftig. „Ich darf mir _aussuchen_ welchen.“

Stiles’ greift ein wenig fester zu, und Derek kann nicht sagen, ob es Reflex ist, oder etwas Anderes. „Also hast du Isaac vertrieben – damit er sicher vor dir ist ... sich nicht länger als Teil deines Rudels betrachtet.“

Derek nickt einfach nur. Stiles nimmt einen tiefen, tiefen Atemzug. „Oh, _Derek_.“

„Ich musste es tun“, bringt Derek leise vor. „Ich musste ihn in Sicherheit -“

„Du hättest es tun können, ohne dich in ein komplettes Arschloch zu verwandeln“, unterbricht Stiles ihn mit Entschiedenheit. Derek widerspricht ihm nicht. Er ist soeben dabei herauszufinden, dass es sich _gut_ anfühlt, Stiles nicht zu widersprechen.

„Warum“, sagt Stiles, und plötzlich klingt er misstrauisch, „siehst du so fertig aus? Wieso bist du so ... handzahm? Du solltest mich schon längst gegen eine beliebige Wand geworfen haben. Oder wenigstens knurren. Wieso knurrst du noch nicht, Derek?“

Derek erzählt ihm von Kali und Deucalion, von dem Metallrohr durch seinen Torso, und hört zum zweiten Mal Stiles’ Herzschlag aussetzen.

„Oh mein Gott.“

Es ist einer von Stiles’ liebsten Aussprüchen, drückt je nach Bedarf Wut, Entsetzen oder Freude aus, und Derek ertappt sich selbst dabei, wie sich leicht nach vorn lehnt, dichter an Stiles, dichter an die beruhigende Wärme seines Körpers.

Und dann ist Stiles plötzlich _da_ , direkt vor ihm, dicht an dicht. Er schlingt seine Arme um Derek, fest und unnachgiebig, als wolle er ihn an einer Flucht hindern, und Derek –

Derek winselt hilflos und presst sich an ihn.

„Schht“, macht Stiles leise, und es sollte lächerlich sein, sollte Derek dazu bringen, sich von ihm loszumachen, Stiles von sich zu stoßen aber ... es fühlt sich so _gut_ an.

„Es ist ok, es ist ok – ja, komm her“, murmelt Stiles beruhigend, und Derek stellt fest, dass er ihn rückwärts und ans Fenster gedrängt hat – sein Gesicht in Stiles’ Halsbeuge gepresst.

Derek weiß, dass er keine Schwäche zeigen, sich niemals so erniedrigen dürfte, aber allein der Gedanke, sich von Stiles loszumachen und seine Wärme, die unerwartete Nähe eines anderen Körpers zu verlieren, lässt ihn widerstrebend erschaudern.

„Schht“, macht Stiles wieder, reibt ihm über den Rücken. Er krault ihn mit der anderen Hand im Nacken und streichelt ihm über den Kopf, als sei Derek ein verängstigter _Hund_. Anstatt wütend zu werden, weicht jegliche Spannung aus Dereks Körper.

Er lässt zu, dass Stiles ihn zurück zum Bett drängt, lässt sich von ihm auf die Matratze hinunter manövrieren, gibt dem Druck gegen seine Schulter nach und legt sich hin.

Stiles liegt vor ihm, so dicht, dass Derek seinen Herzschlag gegen seine eigene Brust spürt, und es –

„Ich hab dich“, murmelt Stiles an seinem Ohr, und das wirklich Absurde ist, dass Derek ihm glaubt.

Stiles’ Hände gleiten an seinem Rücken auf und ab, und Derek kann nicht anders, als auch den Rest seines Körpers gegen Stiles zu pressen, sein linkes Knie unter Stiles’ rechtes zu schieben, seinen rechten Oberschenkel zwischen Stiles’ Beine.

Kurz spürt er, wie Stiles sich verspannt, und ihm entkommt ein weiteres Winseln – hilflos und flehend – und Stiles seufzt und legt beide Hände in seinen Nacken, drückt Dereks Gesicht fester in seine Halsbeuge. „Ja. Ok. Ich hab dich.“

Derek entfährt ein flatternder Atemzug und er kneift die Augen zu. Kurz ist alles still.

„Weißt du“, sagt Stiles dann, seine Stimme leise und betont leichtherzig, „es hätte nie so weit kommen müssen, wenn du schon eher mal was gesagt hättest. Die Stilinski-Männer sind Weltmeister im Umarmen – wirklich, da kannst du jeden fragen! Scott allein würde dir Epen voller Glanz und Glorie rezitieren, und mein _Dad_ – eigentlich entgeht dir da was. Richtig, richtig gut wird’s nämlich erst in einem Stilinski-Sandwich ... und jetzt hab ich Hunger.“

Stiles schnaubt leise an Dereks Ohr, sein Atem warm und gleichmäßig, und Derek hat keine Worte, um zu beschreiben, wie er sich fühlt. Es existieren keine Worte für sowas.

Stiles’ Stimme mag eine gewisse Nervosität zugrunde liegen, aber sein Körper ist völlig entspannt. Derek kann sich an keine Gelegenheit erinnern, wann das schon jemals der Fall gewesen wäre.

Stiles ist immer in Bewegung, steht nie still, ist immer unruhig, sein ganzes Wesen ein Wirrwarr ungezügelter Energie. Aber jetzt liegt er reglos vor ihm, und selbst sein Herzschlag scheint sich der Situation angepasst haben – hat einen natürlichen, beruhigenden Rhythmus angenommen.

Derek weiß nicht wie, und er weiß erst recht nicht warum, aber Stiles scheint dazu in der Lage zu sein, ihm exakt das zu geben, was er braucht – und von dem er nicht einmal geahnt hat, dass er es wollte.

Selbst wenn er es geahnt hätte, wäre er nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass er es haben kann.

Er hat keine Ahnung ob es die körperliche Nähe, oder die Wärme ist, oder ob es nur deswegen funktioniert, weil Stiles Derek nie auch nur einen Funken Respekt entgegen gebracht hat, und dementsprechend als autonome Autorität fungieren könnte –

„Hör auf zu denken“, murmelt Stiles an seinem Ohr. „Du verursachst mir Kopfschmerzen.“

Ehe Derek sich stoppen kann, hat er sein Gesicht aus Stiles’ Halsbeuge genommen und sieht ihn an.

Stiles’ Augen blicken offen zurück. Überraschend ruhig und ganz schrecklich _sanft_ , und Derek presst flüchtig die Lippen zusammen. Stiles’ Augen sind ... ungewöhnlich. Genau das sind sie. Ungewöhnlich.

„Wieso -?“, setzt er an, und weiß dann nicht, wie er fortfahren soll.

Stiles zieht ihm eine unbeeindruckte Schnute, rollt ein bisschen mit den Augen. „Weil du ein hilfloser kleiner Welpe ohne vernünftiges Rudel bist – deswegen“, erwidert er brüsk.

Derek grollt leise.

„Weil du mir oft genug das Leben gerettet hast“, fügt er hinzu. „Und knurr mich nicht an, wenn wir zusammen im Bett liegen. Am Ende gewöhn ich mich dran und erwarte sowas von meinen Partnern. Ich bin jung und leicht zu beeindrucken – vergiss das nicht.“

Derek blinzelt und drückt sein Gesicht zurück in Stiles’ Halsbeuge.

„Weil es lange an der Zeit war, dass dich endlich mal jemand umarmt“, fährt Stiles mit seiner Aufzählung fort, krault Derek im Nacken und hoch in seinen Haaransatz. „Hoffentlich hörst du jetzt endlich damit auf, dich ständig zum Wohle aller anderen opfern zu wollen. Denk nicht, Scott und Isaac hätten mir das nicht erzählt. Wie ich höre, ist Mrs. Blake jetzt deine spezielle Freundin.“

Derek hat das Gefühl, klarstellen zu müssen, dass ihn und Mrs. Blake nichts außer Trauma verbindet, aber er kriegt die Zähne nicht auseinander, und Stiles spricht weiter. Derek hätte nie gedacht, dass es sich jemals so gut anfühlen würde, ihn einfach nur _reden_ zu lassen.

„Sie ist nett und hübsch, also kann ich dir da keinen Vorwurf draus machen, denke ich. Aber bei Isaac solltest du dich definitiv entschuldigen.“

Derek brummt zustimmend, ehe er sich stoppen kann. Vor lauter Schreck drängt er sich noch ein wenig enger an Stiles heran. Stiles’ Finger gleiten weiter durch sein Haar, und Stiles gibt keinerlei Kommentar zu Dereks brummendem Einverständnis ab. Derek seufzt erleichtert, und dann –

„Derek.“

Stiles Stimme ist leise, aber dringlich, und einen Moment lang ist Derek völlig desorientiert.

„Derek, lass mich los – ich muss nach Hause!“

Stiles’ Wispern hat eine deutlich amüsierte Note unter all der Dringlichkeit, und Derek hebt seinen Kopf an, blinzelt in der plötzlichen Dunkelheit. „Was ist passiert?“

„Du bist eingeschlafen, Kuschelwolf“, lässt Stiles ihn wissen.

Derek beschließt, den verdächtig zärtlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme nach Kräften zu ignorieren. Außerdem wird er ignorieren, dass er Stiles im Schlaf unter sich begraben und ihn mit Armen und Beinen umschlungen hat.

Er rollt sich von ihm runter. „Entschuldige.“

„Kein Ding. Wenn mein Dad nicht entschieden ungehalten reagieren würde, wenn ich zu spät nach Hause komme, hätt ich dich weiter schlafen lassen. Du sahst aus, als könntest du’s vertragen“, teilt Stiles ihm mit und krabbelt aus dem Bett.

Einen Moment lang stehen sie voreinander, plötzlich unsicher, und Derek fährt sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich ... dann solltest du -“

„Richtig!“, entfährt es Stiles explosiv. „Ich sollte gehen!“

Er marschiert zur Tür hinüber, und Derek folgt ihm wie von einem Magneten angezogen.

„Falls du -“, setzt Stiles an, dreht sich um und weitet überrascht die Augen, als er sieht, wie nahe Derek ihm ist.

Derek wünschte, er hätte auch nur den geringsten Einfluss auf diesen Umstand, aber so weit ist er noch nicht.

Stiles mustert ihn kurz, und seine Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Ich werde mein Fenster unverriegelt lassen, heute Nacht“, sagt er dann langsam. „Und die kommenden Nächte auch.“

Dereks Augen weiten sich. „Das ...“ Er muss sich räuspern. „Das ist nicht nötig.“

„Oh, ich weiß“, sagt Stiles eilig und wedelt mit beiden Händen, „aber ich bin so’n Frischluftfanatiker. Es ist eine Sucht, wirklich. Kann man nichts gegen machen. Bis denn dann.“

Damit ist er aus der Tür. Derek bleibt wie angenagelt stehen, zwei, drei, vier Sekunden lang, dann macht er einen Schritt vorwärts und lehnt seine Stirn gegen die Tür, stützt sich mit beiden Händen neben seinem Kopf ab und schließt die Augen, lauscht auf Stiles’ leiser werdenden Herzschlag.

Ein Winseln entringt sich seiner Kehle, als er ihn nicht mehr hören kann.

 

Stiles liegt keine halbe Stunde im Bett, rastlos und hellwach, als sein Fenster sich langsam und beinahe lautlos in die Höhe schiebt.

Seine Augenbrauen rucken mit ihm in die Höhe, gleichzeitig fassungslos und _begeistert_ , besorgt und erleichtert, und dann sieht er Derek ins Zimmer gleiten, anmutig und kontrolliert wie immer.

Stiles muss prompt ein Fiepen zurückhalten. Unterbewusst ist er äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass er Shorts ohne jegliches verfängliches Muster und sein geheiligtes Batman T-Shirt trägt.

Er verbietet sich jeglichen Kommentar, um Derek nicht sofort wieder in die Flucht zu schlagen, hält den Atem an, während Derek durch das Zimmer und ans Bett heran kommt.

Wenn er völlig ehrlich mit sich selbst ist, dann kann Stiles noch immer nicht recht fassen, was sich an diesem Nachmittag zwischen ihm und Derek abgespielt hat. Wie er Derek derartig ... _bedrängen_ konnte – und schlimmer noch, dass Derek ihn _gelassen_ hat.

Noch viel weniger begreift Stiles, mit welch selbstverständlicher Gelassenheit er die Kontrolle über die Situation übernommen hat. Für gewöhnlich spart er sich sowas für Notfälle und Gefahrensituationen auf. Und selbst dann stirbt er innerlich tausend Tode.

So wie jetzt, als Derek durchs Halbdunkel auf ihn zu kommt, möglicherweise, weil Stiles ihn eingeladen hat, aber vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er beschlossen hat, ihn mit einiger Verspätung jetzt doch noch umzubringen.

„Zieh bloß die Jeans aus, ehe du unter die Decke kommst“, platzt es aus Stiles heraus. „Sonst klemmst du dir am Ende noch was ab.“

Die Worte haben seinen Mund noch nicht ganz verlassen, und er will sich bereits erschießen. Typisch. Falls Derek vorher nicht vorhatte, ihn umzubringen, dann jetzt ganz bestimmt.

Derek erwidert nichts. Gibt keinen Laut des Spottes von sich, grunzt nicht einmal – aber er macht Anstalten, seine Jeans auszuziehen. Es ist dunkel im Zimmer, der Neumond steht schwach und bleich am Himmel, und Stiles entgeht es beinahe, dass Dereks Hände zittern.

Gott, er ist so ein unsensibler _Idiot_. Natürlich ist Derek nicht hier, um ihn umzubringen. Er setzt sich ruckartig auf. „Komm her, ich helf d-“

Und dann befinden sich seine Finger an Dereks Hosenbund, Dereks Schritt auf Augenhöhe direkt vor ihm, und Stiles weiß nicht, womit er sowas verdient hat. Einen Verstand wie den seinen. Andere Leute haben solche Probleme schlicht nicht, da ist er sich ziemlich sicher.

So bekloppt ist sonst _niemand_.

Aber Derek hält still, blickt aus dunklen, hilflosen Augen auf ihn hinab, also knöpft Stiles ihm die Hose auf, zieht den Reißverschluss hinunter – da zieht er die Grenze. Auf gar keinen Fall wird er Derek Hale aus seinen unanständig engen Jeans pellen.

Auf gar keinen Fall.

Aber Derek rührt sich nicht.

„Komm schon, Derek“, murmelt Stiles also auffordernd, kann sich gerade noch zusammenreißen, Derek keinen Klaps auf den Hintern zu verpassen. „Zieh die Dinger endlich aus und komm unter die Decke.“

Derek gehorcht sofort. Stiles muss den Blick abwenden, als er sich die Jeans von den Hüften schiebt und anfängt, sich aus dem engen Denim herauszuwinden. Denn es gibt Dinge, die er so kurz vorm Einschlafen und möglichen äußerst graphischen Träumen einfach nicht sehen will.

Also legt er sich wieder hin, dreht Derek sicherheitshalber sogar den Rücken zu. Er zählt zwanzig hoppelnde Werwölfe, ehe Derek zu ihm unter die Decke schlüpft, ehe er sich der Länge nach an ihn heran presst und Stiles seine Hitze seinen kompletten Rücken entlang spürt.

Er hält still, als Derek ihm das Gesicht in den Nacken presst und einen tiefen, flatternden Atemzug nimmt, hält still als Derek seine Arme um ihn schlingt und sich an ihn ... kuschelt.

Oh Gott, was hat er sich nur gedacht.

Langsam beginnt Stiles zu begreifen, was seine Mutter damit gemeint hat, dass man auch _zu_ fürsorglich sein kann. Aber Stiles kann sich einfach nicht helfen. Er hat Scott an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag im Kindergarten adoptiert – flauschig und hilflos und herzerwärmend – und selbst wenn Derek ihn in der Vergangenheit einiges an Blut, Schweiß und Nerven gekostet hat, weiß Stiles mittlerweile, dass das nicht ausschließlich Dereks Schuld war.

Größtenteils, ja. Aber nicht ausschließlich.

Derek war ein Wrack, als er heute bei ihm aufgetaucht ist, und ganz abgesehen davon scheint Stiles der Einzige zu sein, den es beunruhigt, mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit Derek sich inzwischen für sie alle in die Bresche wirft.

Er hätte sterben können, als er Mrs. Blake im Heizkeller das Leben gerettet hat. Wieso redet da niemand drüber? Wieso ist es völlig selbstverständlich, dass Derek sich opfert, bereitwillig und resigniert und vielleicht sogar in freudiger Erwartung des unausweichlichen Endes?

Schlimm genug, dass Derek aufgegeben hat, aber wieso machen alle bei diesem idiotischen Spiel mit? Scott will _jeden_ retten, aber bitte nicht Derek?

„Stiles“, wispert Derek in seinen Nacken, unsicher und ein bisschen atemlos, und Stiles tätschelt die Hand, die Derek auf seinen Bauch gelegt hat.

„Ich bin direkt vor dir“, sagt er leise. Und dann, weil er sich nicht beherrschen kann, fügt er hinzu: „Und du bist direkt hinter mir.“

Derek reagiert nicht.

Stiles hätte wirklich wissen müssen, dass er nie _Ein Mounty in Chicago_ geguckt hat, aber es war einen Versuch wert.

Er hört Derek einen tiefen Atemzug nehmen, spürt, wie dessen Arme sich noch fester um ihn zusammenziehen. Es wird langsam ein bisschen eng.

Stiles fasst einen strategischen Beschluss. „Lass mal eben locker.“

Wieder gehorcht Derek praktisch sofort. Stiles fängt langsam wirklich an sich Sorgen zu machen. Er rollt sich zu Derek herum, blickt ihn durch die Dunkelheit hindurch an und kaut flüchtig auf seiner Unterlippe herum.

„Drehst du dich für mich um?“

 _Derek dreht sich für ihn um_ , sofort und ohne auch nur ein einziges Widerwort. Stiles beißt sich auf die Zunge, um jegliche Reaktion zurückzuhalten. Diesmal ist er derjenige, der sich von hinten an Derek heran schiebt, der seine Arme um ihn legt und sich an ihn drückt.

„Ist das ok so?“, erkundigt er sich dann leise. Derek deutet ein Nicken an. Verändert leicht seine Haltung, winkelt seine Hüften an – presst seinen Hintern in Stiles’ Schritt.

Stiles hält die Luft an und drückt seine Fingerspitzen in Dereks Bauchmuskeln, krallt sich in Dereks Tanktop.

„Ou-kay“, sagt er leise, im Ausatmen. „Von mir aus auch so.“

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es möglich ist, aber Stiles schläft tatsächlich in dieser Haltung ein.

 

Derek wacht auf, als er Schritte auf der Treppe hört. Er ist aus dem Bett und hinter der Tür, ehe er einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann. Er presst sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand, hält seinen Atem an, und als die Tür sich öffnet, schließt er die Augen.

Der Sheriff wirft einen prüfenden Blick ins Zimmer, seufzt kaum hörbar, als er seinen Sohn schlafend im Bett erblickt, und macht die Tür wieder zu.

Als Derek seine Augen wieder aufschlägt, hat Stiles sich im Bett aufgesetzt und sieht ihn an. Derek stellt fest, dass er seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt hat, seine Arme starr gen Boden gerichtet, und entspannt sie langsam und mit einem gewissen Maß an Zögern.

Einen Moment lang blickt Stiles ihn noch an, dann lässt er sich zurück in die Laken plumpsen, macht einen Schnee-Engel in seiner Bettwäsche. „Großer Gott.“

Derek kann nur annehmen, dass er sich auf die Beinahe-Entdeckung durch den Sheriff bezieht, und schluckt trocken. „Ich wollte dich nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen.“

„Alter“, Stiles' Hand hebt sich aus der Bettwäsche und beschreibt ein wegwerfendes Wedeln, „dazu brauch ich dich nicht. Ich bring mich schon seit Jahren erfolgreich selbst in Schwierigkeiten.“

Derek steht noch immer mit dem Rücken zur Wand, unsicher und ein wenig verkrampft.

„Komm wieder her“, sagt Stiles dann mit Nachdruck. „Er fährt jetzt zur Arbeit, er kommt nicht nochmal rein.“

Derek hat sich von der Wand abgestoßen und in Bewegung gesetzt, ehe er auch nur auf die Idee kommt, dass es jetzt möglicherweise so langsam mal genug ist.

Es ist nicht genug. Noch lange nicht.

Aber diesmal bewahrt er sich zumindest einen Teil seiner Würde, verkneift sich sowohl ein Winseln als auch ein erleichtertes Aufseufzen, als er neben Stiles in die Laken sinkt.

Stiles betrachtet ihn ein paar Sekunden lang äußerst kritisch, _besorgt_ , wenn man so will, dann rollt er sich auf die Seite, wirft seinen Arm über Dereks Oberkörper und rutscht dichter an ihn ran.

„Weck mich, wenn du Hunger kriegst“, murmelt er in Dereks Schulter. „Dann mach ich uns Brunch.“

„Musst du nicht zur Schule?“, erkundigt Derek sich mit vorgetäuschtem Widerwillen.

Stiles deutet ein Kopfschütteln an. „Ist Samstag. Keine Schule.“ Er tätschelt Dereks Hüfte. „Haben den ganzen Tag für dein Kuschelbedürfnis, Diefenbaker.“

Derek öffnet seinen Mund und schließt ihn wieder. Er wird nicht fragen. Auf keinen Fall wird er fragen. Er wird selbst herausfinden, was dieser merkwürdige Name für eine Relevanz hat, und dann, falls nötig, wird er ... wird er nicht das Geringste unternehmen.

Derek starrt kurz an die Zimmerdecke, dann schließt er die Augen.

Er wird nicht das Geringste dagegen unternehmen, weder gegen Stiles, noch gegen den Spitznamen.

Irgendwann muss man einsehen, dass man verloren hat; und gegen Stiles zu verlieren, ist in Anbetracht der Situation eindeutig eine Niederlage mit Zukunftspotential.

 

Ende


End file.
